The First Ebil
by Wordcounter
Summary: In a alternate universe, Ethan Rayne did not open his own Halloween costume store in Sunnydale. Instead, he became the new manager of Party Town, the only other Halloween store in town. How will this change things?
1. Chapter 1

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Date : 100809, 271109

Disclaimer : All BTVS, Alpha Centauri and Adventure Quest characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Synopsis: In a alternate universe, Ethan Rayne did not open his own Halloween costume store in Sunnydale. Instead, he became the new manager of Party Town, the only other Halloween store in town. How will this change things?

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

**T H E ... F I R S T .... E B I L ....**

Part 1:

Ethan had just settled into his new position as manager of the lone Halloween goods store in town. It had taken him a few months but finally Party Town Incorporated was his to do with as he pleased. Since Party Town was a well-established business enterprise, Ethan had access to a bigger variety of Halloween costumes compared to if had started the business on his own. After dismissing the remainder of the staff for the night, the manager had gone into his office to prepare all the items for what he was going to do that night.

And here was the inventory list.

Bust of Janus ... Check.

Candles ... Check.

Matches ... Check.

Pentagram ... Check.

Potion ... Check.

He had gone through all the materials and possibilities carefully. All the more powerful costumes like Alucard, the Fantastic Four, the Silver Surfer, Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Superman, Darkseid, Green Lantern and the Mutant Avengers were not marked with the symbol of Janus. No sense in taking senseless risks after all. Only the ones that he thought were funny, chaotic and weird to begin with were given the chaos mark of Janus.

'Something to spice things up with in this dreary place,' he thought.

He finished the last words of the incantations and then ... it begun.

'Showtime ...' he grinned wickedly as a wave of power emanated from the store to cover Sunnydale.

Though tired, from the exertion of power, he could not help but feel elated. The chaos created would be immense.

Ethan thought he had everything covered. No powermonger or hero wannabe running in to crash the party and all that. But chaos is unpredictable even with the precautions the chaos mage took. Especially at a place like the Hellmouth.

Unfortunately for Ethan Rayne, he didn't know everything about some of the costumes in the store or he would never have dared to place the mark of Janus on any of them.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Principal Snyder knew how to make life hell for the Scoobies. Right now he had Xander, Willow and Buffy act as chaperones to Sunnydale's younger students who were currently dressed as bunny-like creatures. The costumes came from a store in Sunnydale, Party Town at a great discount a few weeks ago. Not wanting to dress like something that looked like a bunny ... little wonder about that as he would never hear the end of it from Larry and his gang ... he had opted to dress in a suit of archaic armour from the same store in town. Willow and Buffy had gone for the same thing ... in which the red-headed witch had dressed as a Ninja and Buffy had opted for something more medieval ... that she thought belonged to a Spanish noblewoman in the eighteen century.

Xander had simply shook his head in sadness at Buffy's choice well aware of the reason behind her choice. Still they had a job to do tonight as he prepared to chaperone the younger students in their bunny-like costumes through the neighbourhood for Halloween.

Elsewhere, a magic spell was cast and the rest like they say is history ...

"Xander, something's gone wrong with this entire town. It seems like everyone has turned into their costumes!" the red-headed Witch cried out.

"Xander? I know not this Xander person that you speak of, Elisabeth. I'm Artix, Paladin of Justice," the heavily armoured figure holding a large battle axe declared.

Willow was about to protest at being called by that name when she was interrupted.

"Artix, am I glad to see you! This town is full of evil monsters," an orange-coloured creature with floppy ears and a walking stick with a green leaf tied to the top approached the duo.

"Don't worry, Twilly. I willy protect you and the rest of the Moglins," the Paladin smiled at the little Moglin in front of him.

The rest of the Moglins quickly gathered around the Paladin.

"Pah! As if I would need your protection!" a voice mocked from below his knees.

"Zorbak, fancy meeting you here ..." the Paladin replied without even turning around.

The blue Moglin simply glanced at him and grinned wickedly.

"Ohh ... This town ... the smell ... the stench ... is so ebil ... and the chaos ... saturated ... I love it!" the Moglin necromancer proclaimed loudly.

"Only someone as twisted as you would love it," the Paladin groaned with resignation.

"I don't know about this but we have got to find Buffy!" Willow shrieked desperately as the Moglin necromancer approached her.

Willow backed away quickly. Something about this knee-high aquamarine-coloured creature with long ears and skull-headed staff greatly unnerved her. Using his magic staff, he poked her, giving her a shock.

"Eeeeks!" she shrieked slightly as she neatly side-stepped the thrust from the ugly staff.

Still she could feel some of her life force and magical energy being drained by that terrible skull-headed staff like some kind of grotesque mockery of a leech..

"Cut that out, Zorbak! Unless you want a taste of my Battle Axe of Storms!" Artix growled in warning at the Moglin Necromancer.

"Oww! You're no fun, Artix!" the blue-coloured Moglin pouted.

"I'm leaving!" the blue-headed Moglin Necromancer left the site without any further hesitation.

"Sorry about Zorbak. Let me help you out," a cheery voice called out.

A wave of healing energy that re-invigourated her body washed over her as the orange-coloured Moglin waved his wooded walking stick over her.

"Thank you ... " Willow spoke.

"I'm Twilly. What's your name?" the strange orange coloured bunny-like creature answered.

"I'm Willow. Can I give you a hug?" she couldn't help herself.

This creature was so adorable!

The orange bunny creature looked a bit uncertainly at her. Since when had the normally cool-headed and unflappable Elisabeth become so emotionally expressive? And why did she call herself Willow? A pair of arms lifted the little Moglin up and embraced it strongly before it could give a reply though.

"Umm .. Umm ..." the orange Moglin squeaked desperately as it was repeatedly pressed and squeezed into a pair of two large but soft orbs.

After a few minutes, she could hear the sound of somebody coughing.

"Err ... Excuse me," a voice that sounded male disturbed her.

"Can't this wait till later? I'm busy now!" she grunted in annoyance at the speaker.

The feeling of the little Moglin pressing into her chest was just ... heavenly! Willow's eyes dilated a little.

"If you don't mind me interrupting ... Twilly is turning blue already," the male voice told her.

"He's right ... Twilly's becoming almost as blue as Zorbak," a higher pitched-voice from the ground agreed.

The feel of that creature ... pure bliss ... Her eyes dilated further as she continued to rub and press herself against the little Moglin.

"Don't wanna stop ..." the red-headed witch declared, her voice becoming slurred.

"Twilly's choking to death. He's going to suffocate soon," the male voice explained while the little orange bundle in her arms continued to struggle for freedom.

"Did you check the time to see how long it takes for a Moglin to run out of air?" a third voice, distinguishable from the other two voices asked.

"I did. Fifteen minutes so far ..." a fourth voice answered.

At these words, Willow lifted up the little Moglin and saw to her horror, that it was indeed turning blue already.

"Goddess! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" she cried out and placed her mouth onto the little creature's mouth.

"What are you doing?" the Paladin asked again.

Willow did not answer and continued to adminster CPR onto the little orange bunny-like creature.

The little Moglin healer waved a flag frantically at Artix .

'SAVE ME!' it read.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Elsewhere ...

Spike had gathered the rest of his goons in response to the chaos of the night.

"Buckle up! It's PARTYTIME!!!" the three-hundred year old vampire announced.

"YEAH!" the twenty-strong vampire gang chorused in reply.

"Dru ... what are you doing ... dressed like that?" the vampire master asked the female vampire as she put on her seventeen-century wardrobe.

"The Queen is coming," vampire seer answered in a sing-song tone of voice.

"What Queen?" Spike queried, curiousity evident in his voice.

"Our Mistress, of course," she answered non-chalantly in reply.

* * *

Somewhere in Sunnydale, Safiria looked around her in confusion. What place was this? Last thing she remembered, she was speaking with Wolfwing and Constantin in Darkovia to discuss a problem they had in common, the dracopyre, Nightbane. A hybrid creature of vampire and werebeast of such power that none of their minions were capable of dealing with it. Nightbane had slain countless vampires and werebeasts, not to mention other vampire-werebeast hybrids with and without reason. The meeting between the three enemy leaders was a sign of just how dire the situation had become.

But here she was. In a place she did not recognize at all. this was strange. The ground felt closer to her eyes than normal.

A car passed her by, but Safiria paid it no heed. It stopped suddenly, to reveal a man in business suit.

"Hey honey ... would you like to have a good time?" he asked.

"A good time? By all means," Safiria smiled evilly before launching herself forward towards the man and sinking her teeth into his neck.

A few minutes later, the mortal dropped onto the rough surface of the road, dead, his body drained completely dry.

'I never turn down a good time,' Safiria thought with a laugh.

In the next alley ...

"Keep an eye out for the Slayer!" the master vampire barked an order.

Spike's vampire goons quickly did as they were told. No point in getting dusted so early on due to carelessness after all.

"Master, we found the Slayer! Over there ..." one of his vampire minions warned.

"The Queen is here. She is here," insane vampire Seer cackled with joy as ran forward towards the female in 17th century attire.

"Who are you?" the Slayer asked.

"Your servant, Highness," Drusilla answered as she bowed quickly before the Slayer.

Spike and the rest of his minions could only look at the scene in disbelief.

"You smell different from my kind. What place is this?" the blonde Slayer-turned-Vampire Queen asked again.

"This is Sunnydale, California The stars they tell me about you and your dominion over us ... You are in the body of the Slayer currently," Drusilla continued.

"Slayer? Vampire Slayer?" Safiria asked.

"Yes," the insane vampire seer answered.

With one hand, Safiria tore the mirror of the car like it was paper and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. It looked different ... being completely blonde and short.

"That explains many things. But this form will have to be rectified," she said and focused her magical powers.

The form of the blonde Slayer shimmered for an instant before reshaping itself into the tall, voluptuous and regal-looking form of a pale-skinned beauty with black hair that cascaded down her shoulders in tresses. Now in her true form, Safiria looked every inch the Queen of the Undead that she was. At this Spike and the rest of his minions bowed down in suit. They could not help themselves. It was as if her very aura and presence compelled them to do so.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Meanwhile ... inside a particular store selling Halloween goods ...

It had taken him three days but he had now found the source of the chaos. Seeing that it was locked he smashed through the glass door with a club.

"What is the meaning of this? Tresspasing into the store at midnight?" a familiar voice called out.

"Ethan, tell me how to stop the spell," the old Watcher insisted.

"Whatever do you mean, Giles?" the chaos mage asked, his face the very epitome of innocence.

"You know what I mean! This spell over the town! It stinks of you!" the Watcher shouted in anger.

"Can't do that Giles, old buddy. Besides, don't you know that you're trespassing onto private property? I could have the cops here and before you know it, you would be thrown behind bars!" the chaos mage shook his head as though chiding a child.

Giles let a bit more of the Ripper surfaced into him.

"I will not repeat myself. End this farce, Ethan or else ..." he let the threat sink in.

"Or else you would do what?" the chaos mage sneered.

At these words, Giles moved forward to punch the store manager only to find himself weak and drained on the floor as a black flash of energy struck him in the chest throwing him back a few feet.

"You see ... this spell just isn't about me anymore ..." Ethan continued, the grin never leaving his face.

A small blue-coloured bunny with a skull-headed staff emerged from the shadows.

"I would like you to meet a new aquaintaince of mine," the chaos mage got to his feet and made a mock bow before the small blue-coloured bunny.

"May I present to you, the bane of all happy creatures and things in the universe ... the one and only Master of the Dark Arts ... the Necromancer Extraordinnaire, **ZORBAK OF LORE!!!**" Ethan proclaimed with dramatic fanfare.

"What have you done, Ethan? Don't you know that's a child in there?" the Ripper spat out.

"Of course I know Giles but I also know that Zorbak will take good personal care of this child, right, Zorbak?" the chaos mage grinned evilly.

"You're so _**ebil**_, Ethan. I love it! Definitely a prime candidate for being my new apprentice," the blue little Moglin smirked in return.

At this point, Giles had enough and moved forward to strike Ethan. A blast of dark energy flashed into existence from the skull-headed staff, hitting him again and sending him flying right out of the entrance of the store. The blue little Moglin grinned evilly and mouthed an incantation. A large skeletal creature clothed in rags and broken armour the size of a man appeared from nowhere, leaping on one leg while clutching another in its skeletal hand. Giles watched the approaching skeleton with worry. From the outside, it looked faintly ridiculous with its one-legged hopping body appearance while holding a second skeletal leg in its hand and its skull in the other. Its following actions, however, proved that it was nothing to laugh at.

The one legged skeleton approached the Watcher and proceeded to commence a beat down on the Watcher with its detached skeleton leg. Giles fought against it throwing whatever spells and physical blows he knew to stop the undead creature desperately. Fire spells, defense spells and even some of the old forbidden spells that he knew but it was not enough. All in vain for nothing seemed to even faze the ridiculous-looking one-legged undead monster jumping up and down in front of him. He was getting tired and the undead creature did not even seem to show the slightest sign of fatigue.

Not far from the entrance, the chaos mage and the blue Moglin watched the sight with wry amusement. The sight of the Watcher getting beaten up by a one-legged skeleton would have been almost comical to watch except for the cries of pain and the increasing number of wounds on the Watcher's body. The skeletal creature remained expressionless as it continued with its physical assault on the Watcher's body.

"You sure know how to hurt a man, Zorbak," Ethan smiled wickedly.

"When it comes to hurting people, there's no one more qualified than me!" the blue little Moglin Necromancer declared proudly as its skeletal minion continued to use its detached skeletal leg to beat the crap out of the Watcher outside the Party Town store.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

**Location: Pentagon.**

**Time: 0200 EST**

"Sir ... You're not going to believe this. The whole town of Sunnydale is gone. Poof! Disappeared into thin air ..." a man informed his boss of the progress a team of investigators was making in checking the site.

"Disappeared?" the second man asked.

"Yes, Sir. Our best forensics teams and investigations crew are combing the area as we speak. I am waiting for their report to come in," the first man reported.

"I don't get it. How could an entire town just vanish of the face of the map without a trace?" he wondered.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Twenty-four hours later ...

**Location: The White House.**

**Time: 0200 EST**

"It's the South Korean Ambassador, Sir. He wants to speak to you," a woman in official business wear informed the President.

"Let him in," the President answered.

An Asian man in a black business suit stepped through the door.

"Good morning Mr. President. I will cut through the chase. We don't have much time. As of 0300 EST, we received this from our agents in North Korea," he handed the large brown envelope he was taking to the President.

The President opened it up to see a large number of pictures.

"That's one of our towns," he said.

He looked at the first picture.

"Now look carefully at the second picture," the ambassador implored.

"Those are North Korean soldiers surrounding the town! This doesn't make any sense!" the Secretary answered.

"Sir! We've got a situation! Something's got the entire DPRK military all riled up like a hornet's nest," another man entered through the door.

He was dressed in military uniform.

"That is what I hope you can answer," the South Korean ambassador added.

"Ambassador Kim Heung See. This is General Carvelle," the President introduced the two men to each other.

"I assure you we have no idea as to what is going on either. We've picked up explosions from satellite imagery across the North Korean border. Our forces are on standby," the man answered.

"General take a look at this pictures. What do you think?" the President handed him the pictures given to him by the South Korean ambassador.

"Is this a joke sir?" the General asked in disbelief.

"No, it is not," the South Korean ambassador answered.

"That's not all. Take a look at this. We got this from our agents stationed in North Korea."

Several pictures are shown revealing North Korean soldiers fighting savagely with creatures once thought to exist only in the minds of Hollywood script writers.

"This is unbelievable! That's a skeleton in armour?" the Vice-President pointed at one of the creatures in the picture.

"Get the Director of Homeland Security this instant! How in the world did something like this exist?" the President ordered.

"Our official stance is this. The American government has nothing to do with what is going on in the North. We had no idea what happened," he added.

"The problem is that the DPRK is not going to see things that way. What I fear is that once the North Korean Army is finished with this, President Kim of the DPRK is going to use this as a pretext to realise his dream of re-unifying the South with the North since this is an American town," the South Korean ambassador pointed out.

That was a dreaded possibility. The North Korean leader was never known to be the most sane of leaders. There was no telling what he would do if he discovered a typical American town sitting on North Korean soil.

"Gentlemen, we need an appropriate response to this. What are we going to do about this situation?" the President turned to the group.

He was greeted by silence as the surreality of the situation sank into everyone's minds.

'I didn't ask for this. How did a typical American town like Sunnydale move from California to North Korea across the Pacific Ocean without being detected?' he wondered.

TBC

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

Will Willow ever get out of her Moglin funk and find the Slayer?

Will Buffy the Slayer ever return from becoming Safiria the Vampire Queen?

Can somebody stop Ethan and Zorbak before it's too late?

Can somebody save Giles before he gets stomped even further into a Watcher-sized pancake?

Can anybody save Sunnydale before it becomes a replica of Battleon?

And last of all, how did Sunnydale get transported to North Korea?

Stay tune for the next episode of _**The First **__**Evil**__** Ebil!**_

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**

**OMAKE:**

That night ...

"Xander, something's gone wrong with this entire town. It seems like everyone has turned into their costumes!" the red-headed Witch cried out.

"Xander? I know not this Xander person that you speak of. I'm Artix, Paladin of Justice," the heavily armoured figure holding a large battle axe answered.

"Artix, am I glad to see you! This town is full of evil monsters," an orange-coloured creature with floppy ears and a walking stick approached the duo.

"Don't worry, Twilly. I willy protect you and the rest of the Moglins," the Paladin smiled at the Moglin in front of him.

The rest of the Moglins quickly gathered around the Paladin.

"Pah! As if I would need your protection!" a voice mocked from below his knees.

"Zorbak, fancy meeting you here ..." the Paladin replied without even turning around.

The blue Moglin simply glanced at him and grinned wickedly.

"Ohh ... This town ... the smell ... the stench ... is so ebil ... and the chaos ... saturated ... I love it!" the Moglin necromancer proclaimed loudly.

"Only someone as twisted as you would love it," the Paladin groaned with resignation.

"I don't know about this but we have got to find Buffy!" Willow shrieked desperately as the Moglin necromancer approached her.

Willow backed away quickly. Something about this knee-high aquamarine-coloured creature with long ears and skull-headed staff greatly unnerved her. Using his magic staff, he poked her, giving her a shock.

"How?" the red-headed witch turned ghost asked as she felt herself being drawn into the creature's staff like water into a drain.

"I'm a Necromancer. I know everything about the dead that is necromantically possible including spirits," the blue-bunny-like creature grinned wickedly.

**T H E F I R S T ****E V I L**** E B I L**


	2. Chapter 2

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

Date : 100809

Disclaimer : All BTVS, Alpha Centauri and Adventure Quest characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

Okay here's the 2nd part of Outbreak where Ethan Rayne's Halloween Crisis Goes Wild ...

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

Part 2:

Last chapter ...

"You sure know how to _hurt_ a man, Zorbak," Ethan smiled wickedly.

"When it comes to hurting people, there's no one more qualified than me!" the blue little Moglin Necromancer declared proudly as its skeletal minion continued to use its detached skeletal leg to beat the crap out of the Watcher outside the Party Town store.

"Is that so?" a second voice asked and a yellow Moglin in a red tattered cloak holding a skull-headed staff stepped from around the corner.

"Kabroz, what are you doing here?" the blue Moglin asked in disgust.

The Moglin Necromancer had nothing but disdain for the yellow Moglin that had just arrived.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said about being number one in hurting others and I think you still have a long way to go before you can even think of catching up with me, _little_ _brother_," the yellow Moglin sneered.

"What??!!! I'm number one in the hurting department and you know it!" Zorbak growled slightly as he readied his staff.

The yellow Moglin simply whistled. A large corpse-like creature stepped into view. Not knowing what the two little critters were capable of but wary all the same, the chaos mage began to back away slightly from any possible life of fire that might result from a fight between the two creatures.

"You??!! The best?!! That is so rich!!! Last I heard, you got expelled from Necro-University!!!" Kabroz laughed in derision.

"Mehh ... That pack of losers?!! They couldn't appreciate my genius!!" Zorbak snorted indignantly.

"Genius??!!! You make me laugh! Behold! ... Observe and see how the hurting is really done ... _little_ brother. You might even learn a few things ..." the yellow Moglin taunted.

The large corpse-like creature simply picked up the one-legged skeleton and threw it away before turning to the badly-injured librarian on the ground. The Watcher whimpered softly as the large zombie crept closer and closer.

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

A few minutes later ...

The Watcher was groaning and shrieking out loud in great pain. Zorbak watched the entire scene with disdain.

"Mehhh ... That's nothing. My apprentice, will _show_ you how it's done! Twebil, come here!" the blue Moglin Necromancer called out.

An orange Moglin with a skull-headed staff in its hand stepped forward from behind one of the shelf's store windows. Giles caught sight of the little 'demon' and shrieked a little more.

Cries of pain started to fill the night as blasts of black-coloured energy from the skull-headed staff held by the orange 'demon' began to hit the unfortunate Watcher turned librarian.

"Hold it a second!" a voice called out.

To the Watcher's surprise, it was the chaos mage. The three Moglins turned to look at him.

"If you keep up with what you're doing at this rate, he would be dead before you could determine who's better at this hurting stuff," Ethan pointed out.

Much as he despised the Watcher, he did not want to be responsible for his death and his former partner-in-crime.

"Are you doubting me?" Kabroz growled warningly.

"No of course not. In a dispute like this, I think it's always best to get an impartial opinion from a third party," Ethan answered quickly.

"True ..." Zorbak agreed.

"Is that so? So who do you think is better at making people suffer, Mr. Ethan? Me or him?" Kabroz gestured at Zorbak with his staff.

The simple question sent warning bells up Ethan's sleeve ringing non-stop.

The threatening look that Zorbak gave him certainly didn't help matters. Neither did the warning growl from his brother. From the looks on their faces, it didn't take a certified genius to figure out that neither creature looked like they wanted to settle for second-best.

"Why don't you ask Giles? He would know best. After all, he's the one who's been suffering under you two," the chaos mage answered brightly.

"He's got a point," the yellow-coloured Moglin agreed.

The three Moglins turned to face the Watcher.

"So , who's better at causing pain? Me or him?" Kabroz asked icily.

The blue Moglin growled warningly.

The Watcher had never hated the sight of the chaos mage and his one-time friend more at this moment than at any time in his entire life. He mentally swore to himself that when he got out of this situation, he would make the chaos mage pay for everything that had transpired this night.

'Just you wait, Ethan. Just you wait,' Giles swore.

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

After a full minute of being beaten and hammered back and forth by the two undead creatures like a ping-pong ball, not to mention pasted like a bull's eye by this new demon's version of a toy gun, Giles had enough. He faked unconsciouness and when the blasts and beatings stopped, he had finally made a run for it. Behind him, the two undead monsters saw him slipping away and gave chase.

The librarian knew then he could not stop Ethan alone. He needed help but first he had to find the rest of the Scoobies and made sure they were safe. He had finally managed to give his pursuers the slip ... it appeared that those undead creatures were not very smart after all ... and quickly made his way to the library ...hoping beyond hope that the Slayer and her friends were alright. Fate had smiled upon him for he had been able to locate Willow in that odd-looking Ninja outfit. He had made his way towards Willow in earnest until he caught sight of something that made his blood boil.

One of those little Moglin demons was here ... molesting Willow, no doubt, from the way it was pressing itself into her bosom. He had to save her!

"Die! You evil twit!" the enraged librarian shouted as he began to pound on the little orange Moglin in earnest.

"Giles! No!" Willow shrieked in dismay at the sight of her 'beloved' Moglin being smacked around like a baseball with a baseball bat.

Upon realizing the Watcher was too crazed or maddened to listen to her, Willow reacted by knocking the librarian down with a jumping kick attack. The Watcher flew backwards from the impact of the blow before getting back to his feet.

"Out of the way! These creatures are evil!" he shouted before charging at the Moglin healer again.

"Twilly, are you alright? Did that mean old Watcher hurt you too badly?" Willow cooed over the orange little Moglin Healer as it lay stunned in her arms.

"No! These creatures are the most evil demons on the Hellmouth! They must be destroyed!" the berserked Watcher shrieked before charging forward with that sharp looking knife again.

Willow swung away with her precious Moglin bundle in her arms with a speed and grace that was uncanny. The maddened Watcher charged in again with his sharp knife only to miss the suddenly agile and graceful Witch. With an ease that defied description, Willow lashed out with a kick that threw Giles down the road.

"Hurt my precious Twilly, will you?" Willow muttered derisively in a snort as she embraced the little orange Moglin protectively in her arms.

The Watcher could only look at the red-headed Witch in disbelief. Since when had Willow become that good at unarmed combat?

"Get away from that little demon! It's dangerous!" Giles yelled as loudly as he could.

_Swift Slash! _

Willow's movments became a blur. She moved fast hitting her target with her bare hands, doing massive damage to it. The large tree toppled towards one side, its trunk neatly sliced into half at the base.

Giles drew his breath inwardly at the display of strength by Willow. That was close! A split second later and he would have been the one chopped into half instead. But the red-head was far from done. She dove forward again, her fists covered in darkness.

_Spin Attack! _

She moved so quickly that she struck her target four times in rapid succession while running circles around it.

_Sacred Duality!_

The Halloween-costumed Ninja formed two katana blades of that glowed a bright blue and red in both her hands and struck out at her target in two quick slashes doing tremendous damage. Giles realize he could not avoid the attack and thought quickly.

"But Willow, what about Xander?" he asked.

"Xander ... oh no! I completely forgot about him!" the red-haired Ninja answered in dismay as she dismissed the two katanas of pure energy from her hands.

"But how can I choose one and not the other? Oh, how cruel life is forcing me to choose like this. I-I-I-I c-c-cannot have just one! I must have them both!" Willow declared fiercely to the heavens before hugging Twilly and Artix as hard as she could.

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

_**Possible Scene in the Coming Chapter:-**_

Elsewhere ...

On the highest building of Sunnydale, a man in blue robes stood surveying the chaos of the haunted city. His hair was pure white and in his hand a transparent sphere of white light shone. An ornately carved wooden staff hung in midair by itself. He would what many women would have dubbed handsome except for the absence of flesh on his body that appeared from time to time to reveal a grinning ... fleshless skeleton.

"AWAKEN!" he gave voice to his desire and the orb that floated in front of him began to glow eerily with a blinding intensity.

A wave of power erupted from the orb and began to illuminate the darkness of the night to spread across city. From every cemetery and graveyard across Sunnydale, skeletal hands and limbs covered by putrid flesh and rotted skin pushed their way out of the earth that held them. The remains of all kinds of creatures that lay in the street came to life animated by the formidable power. The dry out husk of a man that had been slain by the Vampire Queen picked himself from the ground and began moving about slowly in zombie-like fashion. The scene was repeated in every city, town and village across the world.

In one of the largest buildings in Sunnydale, Safiria who had established herself as the new ruler of all vampires in Sunnydale narrowed her eyes at the sudden release of power.

In Party Town, a certain blue Moglin clutching a skull-headed staff trembled as it recalled its encounter with a familiar power in the not too distant past. Not faraway, Mayor Wilkins the Third was feeling very much the same away.

High Priestess Celestia turned in the direction of the power emanations and shook her head in resignation. Where were the Dragonlords when you needed them?

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

Yup I know. This Halloween crisis is not going to be as easy to deal with as the Halloween crisis in many different timelines since many of the characters from both sides of the fence will do just about anything to prevent the destruction of the bust of Janus. Giles is going to have his hands full in dealing with Ethan as the chaos mage will have many allies some good, some bad and some ... _ebil_.^_^

Because of this, unlikely alliances to destroy the Janus bust will spring up in the most unlikely of places.

The PTBs are also going to get involved as their plans for the future are thrown further and further out of whack.

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_

**Who's who:**

**Taken from the Adventure Quest Encyclopedia ...**

_**Zorbak (???):**_

Zorbak is a cranky little dark Moglin who once enlisted the help of Frosty and Sandy Claws in his quest to end the celebration of Frostvale forever. The Adventurers of Lore defeated him, but now he's out for revenge. He's also quite mad ... This little blue Moglin dark mage is a self-taught necromancer. The natural talents of most Moglins revolve around healing and nature-- but Zorbak was different since childhood. He discovered his talent after catching a butterfly in a jar- which turned undead. Even as a wee baby moglin you could find him summoning the undead pets of others to rise and torment their previous owners or wreaking havoc in his village. However he is now causing trouble on a much wider scale. Still he often alligns himself with the heroes of Battleon against larger threat's like Drakonnan and The'Galin hence why he doesn't claim to be evil but _ebil___- partly good, mostly evil. ^_-

_**Kabroz (???):**_

The brother of the Moglin Zorbak! Kabroz is Zorbak's older brother. He doesn't have Zorbak's natural talents for dark magics, but he has learned much over the years. Kabroz invented Zombies and also turned his childhood home into a haunted village. *eeps*

_**Twilly (???):**_

A Moglin Healer who usually helps adventurers by healing them.

_**Twebil (???):**_

Twilly's evil twin and one of the big reasons as to why Giles hated Moglins a lot and attacked Twilly on sight. This Moglin alone caused him more pain in three minutes than on one day in his entire life. ^_-

_**Twig (???):**_

Twig is a little Moglin with a obsession for fish and ice-cream. Twig is also an Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, Peace. He has a crush on a Moglin witch named Daisy.

_**Artix (Xander):**_

Leader of the Order of the Paladins. He can barely tolerate the undead as it is.

Trademark Attacks: Holy Might (death to all undead creatures and creatures of supernatural evil). Instant death to just about any vampires from BTVS: Earth.

_**Elisabeth (Willow):**_

The last surviving Ninja from a world where all the Ninja clans were destroyed by the Pirates in the Ninja-Pirate War. Also known as Shadow Mistress Elisabeth.

Trademark Ninja Technique:- Living Shadow Stance (doubles the strength of alll her defenses)

Trademark Ninja Attacks:- Essence Eradicating Strike (destroys the target's mana, chakra and life force), Spirit Sapping Slash (destroys the target's internal energies such as ki or chakra to power her own)

Other notable but less powerful Ninja Attacks: Swift Slash, Double Dragon, Spin Attack, Sacred Duality, Ninja Stars, Viper's Bite, Ninja Death Strike.

_**Safiria (Buffy):**_

Queen of all vampires!

Trademark attack: Life Drain (Drains the target's life force to power her own).

Safiria is also a powerful sorceress to boot.

_**T H E F I R S T **__**E V I L**__** E B I L**_


End file.
